List of Kim Possible episodes
Kim Possible is an American animated sitcom created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The show revolves around an eponymous high school student Kim Possible, a teenager tasked with fighting crime on a regular basis while coping with everyday issues commonly associated with adolescence. Kim is aided by her best friend and clumsy sidekick Ron Stoppable, his pet naked mole rat Rufus, and 10 year-old computer genius Wade. Known collectively as Team Possible, Kim and Ron's missions primarily require them to thwart the evil plans of the mad scientist–supervillain duo Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego, though they encounter several other enemies as well throughout the show. The show is set in the fictional town of Middleton and parodies American culture and society, television, and the human condition. Schooley and McCorkle were recruited by the network to develop an animated series, and conceived Kim Possible as a show about a talented action heroine and her less competent sidekick. Inspired by the scarcity of female-led animated series at the time, the episodes are based on the creators' own high school experiences, combine elements of action, adventure, drama, romance and comedy to appeal to both girls and boys while parodying the James Bond franchise, spy and superhero films and teen sitcoms. Distinct from other Fox shows in its use of self-referential humor, Schooley and McCorkle developed fast-paced sitcom-style dialogue in order to cater to adult viewers. With a strong emphasis on modern-day technology and the Internet, the series also explores themes such as girl power, feminism, and relationships. It receives heavy comparisons to other female-driven action shows such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Alias and The Powerpuff Girls. The studio pitched a seven-minute pilot to Fox in 2000, and the show was greenlit and began production. The series was originally set to premiere in Fall of 2001 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2010). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode on June 7, 2002. Defying initially low expectations, the show premiered to critical acclaim and continued to be praised for its humor, writing, and animation. It is considered one of the greatest cartoons of all time. It is the third longest-running American sitcom only behind The Simpsons ''and ''The Geo Team and the seventh longest-running animated series in the U.S., behind The Simpsons, Pikmin, Greeny Phatom, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Geo Team and Geoshea World. Maintaining strong ratings since 2002, Kim Possible's premiere was the most-watched of any Fox series. Originally canceled at the end of its third season in 2005. Due to strong DVD sales and highly rated cable reruns on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim, Fox unprecedentedly ordered more episodes of the series. Nominated for 46 Emmy Awards, Kim Possible won 83, including 6 for Outstanding Animated Program. Airing sixteen seasons and 342 episodes as of May 12, 2019, the show is considered to be one of Fox's greatest and most successful. The success of the series spawned a theatrical movie, Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama in 2005. A live-action movie based on the television series was released on February 15, 2019. Viewers’ connection to Kim Possible also led to a successful off-TV franchise including Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable characters at Universal Parks & Resorts and a line of Kim Possible branded consumer products at mass retail, soundtracks, comics and games. Currently, Kim Possible finished airing its sixteenth season, which began airing September 30, 2018. Kim Possible was renewed for a seventeenth and eighteenth season on February 6, 2019. Kim Possible ''is a joint production by Clay Productions and 20th Century Fox Television and syndicated by 20th Television. In 2013, ''TV Guide ranked Kim Possible ''the fifth Greatest TV Cartoon of All Time. ''Kim Possible received acclaim throughout its first three seasons, which are generally considered its "Golden Age". Erik Adams of The A.V. Club named it "television's crowning achievement regardless of format". Kim's exclamatory catchphrase "What's the sitch?" has been adopted into the English language, while Kim Possible has influenced many other later adult-oriented animated sitcoms. However, it has also been criticized for a perceived decline in quality over the years. Season 17 will premiere on September 29, 2019. The following is a list of episodes of the series listed by season. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2002-2003) Main article: Kim Possible (season 1) Season 2 (2003-2004) Main article: Kim Possible (season 2) Season 3 (2004-2006) Main article: Kim Possible (season 3) Season 4 (2007) Main article: Kim Possible (season 4) Season 5 (2007–08) Season 6 (2008–09) Season 7 (2009–10) Season 8 (2010–11) Season 9 (2011–12) Season 10 (2012–13) Season 11 (2013–14) Season 12 (2014–15) Season 13 (2015–16) Season 14 (2016–17) Season 15 (2017–18) Season 16 (2018–19) Season 17 (2019-20) Upcoming episodes without a scheduled air date Home media Main article: Kim Possible DVD releases Category:EvanRocks Wiki